


Your Omake Is...

by Nyodrite



Series: Your Life Is Your Life. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: - This Is Not A Suspiciously Specific Denial, A Boa Constrictor's Journey to Brazil, A Dormouse Dies Dramatically, A Pocket Owl is Free, Chocolate Makes People Uncomfortable, Harry Finds the Supply List Lacking, Madam Malkin's Assistant In No Way Deliberately Pricked Draco Malfoy, Muggleborns Are Politer Then You, Muggles Do This Counting Thing Better The You, Omake, Sentient Wands Insult Dumbledore, Teaching a Squib about Cartoons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Omakes fromYour Life Is....1: Wherein the Brazilian Boa Constrictor Begins His Journey To Brazil and Mrs. Figg Learn About Cartoons2: Wherein the Pocket Owl Revels In Her Freedom, Harry Makes People Uncomfortable With His Love Of Chocolate,  the Dormouse Gets A Dramatic Death Scene and Hagrid Is Overwhelmed3: Wherein Muggleborns Are Politer, Muggle Do It Better, Being A Seamstress Is Difficult, Wands Are Sentient and One Thinks Dumbledore Is An Old Sot.





	1. Realization: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Brazilian Boa Constrictor Begins His Journey To Brazil and Mrs. Figg Learn About Cartoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read [Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9527516/chapters/21543074) First.

**Omake - _Boa Consssstrictor_**

If there was one benefit to being raised by humans, it was being able to understand them and the strange things that made up their world; he knew about _'maps'_ thanks to humans who carried around maps and inspected them before knowing where to go and he had, over the years, learned some of their language- written and spoken.

It is why, following his escape from the zoo with the help of the little mageling Speaker, he had... _encouraged_ a small feline to find a map for him- he would recognize the word _'Brazil'_ and a map would tell him where it was.

It was the first step to going to Brazil, to his homeland.

* * *

 

**Omake - _Cartoons_**

"But..." Harry blinked at the woman, "You have a TV- a _huge_ one at that _and_ cable- how can you _not_ watch it?"

Mrs. Figg waved at him, "It's a gift from my son and it's not as if I've never used it- I sometime put it on to watch the news. You can use it if you want." With that, she bustled away to fuss over her cats.

Well, Harry wasn't complaining so he settled on the couch- it had cat hair in places where Mrs. Figg's cleaning did quite get- and, once a cat jumped up to claim his lap, grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels until he stopped on _Boomerang_ that was playing _DreamWorks Dragons_.

**"What the- oh no, not again." Hiccup said as he fell off Toothless, "Uh, hey, Toothless!"**

**The dragon whirled around, breaking off from his ascension to dive beside a falling- and now deadpanned- Hiccup, "Hey."**

**Toothless made a grumbling-growl that could have been a greeting or question and Hiccup glanced away to look up at the approaching ground, "So just plummet or, uh...any ideas?"**

Harry whirled when he heard a crash, finding Mrs. Figg staring at the TV, a large- but thankfully not broken- bowl on the ground. "That's-" She sucked in a shocked breath, "That's a _dragon_."

"Uhh...yeah?" he said, hurrying to pick up the bowl from the floor. "It's a cartoon- _DreamWorks Dragons_ \- that's kinda about, well, _dragons_. That one's Toothless."

"Oh, of course." Mrs. Figg said faintly, sitting heavily on the couch. "An what kind of dragon _is_ , uh, _Toothless_?"

Harry sat down again, "He's a Nightfury- you should really watch the movie, _How To Train Your Dragon_ , if you want to know about him and Hiccup and their meeting."

"Right..." she mumbled.

Harry glanced at the TV then her, "Do you want me to change it?"

"Oh, no," Mrs. Figg said, "It just startled me, seeing a dragon on TV...since they're not real." It sounded like a lie but she went on. "In fact, that 'Hiccup'- what an odd name- doesn't look real either or any of the people."

He blinked. "Of course not, they're _cartoons_ -" he got a blank look. "Basically people drew a story that was animated and wrote a script for actors- called voice actors since they only do _voices_ not actually be in the show- to make the character speak and put the two together to make a cartoon."

" _Amazing_..." she breathed, "And mu- people make these often, these 'cartoons'?"

"Yeah, they're really popular and they're all different kinds of cartoons," Harry shrugged, "Not to mention Anime- which features different drawing styles and are from Japan." She looked interested but like she still didn't _get_ it but he really had no idea how to explain it more. "Do you want to watch with me?"

Mrs. Figg nodded after a moment, "Yes, I believe so."


	2. Realization: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Pocket Owl Revels In Her Freedom, Harry Makes People Uncomfortable With His Love Of Chocolate, the Dormouse Gets A Dramatic Death Scene and Hagrid Is Overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9527516/chapters/21543587) First.

**Omake - _Pocket Owl_**

_Finally!_ She screeched, twisting in the air and letting herself freefall just to revel in the wind rushing by- because she _could_ now. _I'm free! I've been in that pocket forever! I am NEVER going back! Screw my Mail Owl Oaths! No one ever said anything about being shoved into a pocket for days on end!_

* * *

 

**Omake - _Cake_**

" _Mmmm....Nnng!_ " Harry was well aware that the noises he was making was making _everyone_ uncomfortable but he couldn't help himself- it was chocolate! It was just _so good._ " _Mmmmmmm!_ "

* * *

 

**Omake - _Requiem of a Dormouse_**

_Mama!_ he squealed, _Don't go!_

 _I'm sorry,_ she called back, wriggling against the giant's paws to no avail, _I can't get free._

 _Mama! Mama!_ the rest of her children called.

The giant dropped her and a beak caught her, and she _knew_ this was it, so she called to her child one last time, _Live! Survive! Be free my children! I love-_

The owl snapped his beak on the squealing mouse, silencing the irritating food.

* * *

 

**Omake - _Supply List_**

Harry stared at the list for a bit, while it was interesting to see what magicals put on their school supply lists, he couldn't help but feel like there were things missing. "Um, Hagrid, is this it for the list?"

"Yeah, why?" Hagrid asked.

Harry blinked, waiting for thing to magically be added to it. They were not. "So. What about writing things? Or paper? Or book bags? Is there any clothes that are part of the uniform or can I just wear whatever under the robes? Should I get highlighter or would sticky flags be better for taking notes on the textbook? Does Hogwarts sell school agendas? Or have a school store? If so is that where we by that stuff? Am I suppose to bring money with me to school? Also, it says we can bring a pet- do we bring food for it too or does the school provide for pets and that's why they limit the kinds you can bring? And what happens if someone's allergic to cats- or owls or _toads_? Is there magic to make you not allergic?"

He paused then asked, "Also, where am I going to keep everything if I have to take it all with me to Hogwarts? I only have two hands..."

"In yer trunk." Hagrid said, latching onto the last thing he said and looking kind of overwhelmed.


	3. Realization: III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Muggleborns Are Politer, Muggle Do It Better, Being A Seamstress Is Difficult, Wands Are Sentient and One Thinks Dumbledore Is An Old Sot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read [Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9527516/chapters/21602342) First.

**Omake - _Door Opener_**

The Goblin stared at the young wizard who'd bowed back at him, _Huh. You don't see that often, he's probably a muggleborn- they've better manners then purebloods._

* * *

 

**Omake - _Rannar_**

_Forty galleons is two hundred in muggle money,_ Rannar thought, easily counting out the muggle money as muggles had, helpfully, printed numbers on them. Then he started the tedious task of counting forty galleons out of an enlarged bag of unorganized wizard coins. _Stupid wizards and their stupid rules, why can't we make these things automatic like the muggle banks?_

"One...two...three...four..." he counted out. "Five...six...seven..."

* * *

 

**Omake - _Assistant_**

"You seem fond of the boy, Madam." she said.

Her boss hummed, "He's a good kid, I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

"It's good that he wasn't in when Malfoy was," she said. "I doubt you'd have gotten a chance then."

"Yes, I agree." the Madam looked at her, mischief in her face. "I noticed that you took your time with the young Malfoy."

She blinked innocently, "I have no idea what your insinuating, Madam, I was working as fast as a, what was it, _'stupid, filthy mudblood'_ could. Being a seamstress is _quite_ difficult."

The Madam snorted, "Oh yes, and I'm sure all those time you pricked the boy was accidental."

"But of course!" She agreed.

* * *

 

**Omake - _Ollivander_**

"Interesting..." he murmured, watching the boy leave, the not-quite-a-match wand in his hand. "I'd have thought."

The wand cooled slightly, a mournful hum sounding.

"This will change things," Ollivander told it and the wand warmed to it's regular temperature and hummed in agreement. "I don't know what Dumbledore is planning, but whatever it is, he was clear expecting the young Mr. Potter to have you as his companion."

He huffed a laugh when the wand vibrated with a feeling that would, in human words, be translated to _that old sot!_ It was a family secret, their connection to wands- it's what made _Ollivanders_ so successful and he closed his eyes briefly to recall the wand that had chosen Harry Potter, that _sang_ when Harry had waved it.

 _This is the one!_ it had sang, gleeful and so very happy to be matched. _This is my wizard! I am home!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Harry smuggles a Magical Trunk, Owl and Other Magical Things into a House Of Magic-Hating Muggles And Have Them Be Happy About It; Wherein Harry Names His Owl and Gives Her Various Titles...He Might Have Overdone It A Bit; Wherein Hagrid So Does Not Boast About Harry Potter Writing Him A Letter

> **Omake - _Returning_**

"Boy," Uncle Vernon called as soon as Harry entered the house, idly he wondered how exactly the Dursleys got off the island. "Where's your freakish stuff."

Harry put on what he called the Miserable-Grump look, "I...they said they'd keep it with them until school starts..."

"Hmph." His uncle, contrary to his noise, looked _pleased_. "Well, I suppose even freaks can be smart at times. Go to your room."

He did so readily and, once he had locked the door, unshrunk his trunk before opening the window for his owl who flew into the room and perched on the bedframe. "I _knew_ the shrinkable trunk was a good idea."

.

> **Omake - _Naming_**

"Keladry is a good name," Harry declared, glancing at his owl. "What do you think of that?"

His owl- potentially Keladry- let out a soft hoot, very different from the barks she made when she had disagreed with his previous name choices.

He glanced back at the book, "Well, she has 'of Mindelan' added to so maybe 'Keladry of Surrey'?" _That_ earned a bark. "No, you're right. How about Keladry of the Southern Isles? No, better yet, what about _Lady_ Keladry of the Southern Isles? Or-..." Harry kept muttering to himself until some time later when he turned to his owl, who had started preening herself, "I dub you _Daughter of the Moon and Queen of the Night the Lady Skyhunter Keladry of the Southern Isles Who Dances Before the Stars!_ "

His owl stared at him, head still tilted in it's potion of preening.

"Kel for short," He added.

She Who Dances Before the Stars gave a soft hoot of agreement.

( _The things I do for my human,_ the female owl huff to herself as she went back to her preening)

.

> **Omake - _Letter_**

"What's that Hagrid?" Flitwick's voice had him looking up from his letter.

The Charms Professor also captured the attention of the rest of the staff who were having lunch in the Great Hall, Sprout also looked interested, "Oh, did you get a letter after breakfast?"

"Yeah," Hagrid said, "It's from 'Arry."

The Headmaster is the one who spoke next, "Harry, as in _Potter_?"

"Yeah," Hagrid grinned, his grin widening at the shocked expressions. "He's a good kid, wants to know 'bout Hogwarts."


End file.
